My Knight and Shining Armor
by TwoFacedAngel
Summary: “My knight and shining armor..” She whispers into the air, peering up at the full moon above, a heavenly warmth spreading throughout her body, knowing that one day she will meet her knight and shining armor again. EmmettxOc. To All Emmett lovers.


**_Authors Note: Hey guys, its me again! My friend had me write this and I have to say it came out better then I hoped. So to all those Emmett lovers out there this is for you. _**

**My Knight and Shining Armor**

"Where do you think you're going Casey?"

"Far away, so you can never find me." Yelled fifteen year old Casey Knight as she stomped towards the front door, grabbing her coat and keys on the way.

"Well don't bother coming back Casey; I'm tired of putting up with your crap." Her mother sneered, her baby blue eyes blazing with fire.

"Fine! I won't come back."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Casey yelled for the last time before slamming the door in her mother's face, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't need them, I don't need anyone." She muttered to herself before she stepped off the porch and into the night, the full moon hanging over head.

Casey took a deep breath, the scent of pine trees filling her nose, making her more at ease. She had to admit, this had been one of the worst days of her life. First, she got suspended from school because she hit a guy in the nose (which he totally deserved by the way.), then she came home to her parents fighting…again. And to top it all off, she got into one of the worst fights with her mother due to her suspension. How could life get any sucker?

So here she was, wondering the streets of Forks at night with nothing but the clothes on her back and nowhere to go. She could go back, explain to her mom why she got suspended…but that would be suicide. No way was her mom going to listen to her, not like she would believe her anyway. While debating a possible place to crash for the night, Casey didn't notice the shadows moving around her, and the smell of alcohol that filled the air. All too soon she found herself surrounded by three guys who looked no older then her. Their eye glazed over, and their bodies sluggishly moving towards her. She took a step back, moving her head from side to side, looking for any possible escapes.

"Well, well, well…what's a cute little girl like you...doing all the way out here?"One of the guys asked, his words slurring as he spoke, making Casey take another step back.

"How about you come with us…we'll show you a good time here." Another boy with blonde hair stepped forward, his eyes looking Casey up and down like she was a piece of meat.

"No thanks, I was just on my way home." Casey replied, turning around and beginning to head back the way she came. Only to find a hand on her shoulder keeping her in place. The smell of stale alcohol reaching her nose, making it burn.

"Why such a rush, come on….stay awhile." The blonde boy slurred, his grip tightening painfully on her shoulder, making her wince.

"Get your hand off me." She growls, batting his hand off her shoulder, turning around to face all of them. The boy with dark brown hair frowns, his eyes narrowing. Making Casey regret her actions in that very instant.

"You know, that wasn't very nice. I think you need to be taught a lesson." The boy hissed, taking a step towards Casey, a certain glint in his eyes. "And I think I know just the lesson you need to be taught." His hand reached out for her, grabbing by her arm and brining her forwards. Casey fighting the whole time.

"Let me go you ass." She growls, trying to pull her arm away, only to find the more she fought the tighter his grip became. The boy grin, beginning to pull Casey towards the ally where they must have came out of. "I don't think so, we're going to teach you a lesson you will never forget." Casey eyes went wide, fear beginning to grip at her heart like an icy grip. She began to tug harder on her arm, fighting to get away.

"I think the lady said to let her go." A deep voiced said from the shadows, making everyone stop.

A tall figure steps out of the shadows, bright yellow eyes shone brightly in the dark, curly dark hair swept to the side. Casey watched him in awe as he stepped forward, the boy's arm suddenly dropping his hold on her. She watches as the figure continues to step towards them, a low growl ripping from his throat, making the boys run away with their tails between their legs.

"Are you alright?" The man asks, looking her up and down, probably to make sure she wasn't hurt. Casey placed a piece of hair behind her ear nervously, smiling up at her rescuer. She had to admit, he was hot. From the lighting she could tell he was muscular, with butterscotch color eyes, and curly dark hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out back there." She replied, smiling.

"You should really head back home. Who knows when those low lives will come back."

Casey nods, slowly turning to go back the way she came, "Hey!" She turns, "Yes." There was a moment of silence, "What's your name?" Casey smiles, "Casey…Casey Knight. What's yours?" She watched as he smiles, his perfect white teeth flashing in the dark. "Emmett Cullen" He replies, turning around and beginning to walk away into the night. Casey lets out a sigh, a smile on her face. Turning, she makes her way back to her house, a silly grin on her face. This had to be the best night of her life.

"My knight and shining armor.." She whispers into the air, peering up at the full moon above, a heavenly warmth spreading throughout her body, knowing that one day she will meet her knight and shining armor again.


End file.
